4th Division (Snakes)
The Fourth Division (四番隊, Yonbantai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that is the only Division whose mission is specifically oriented toward support, not combat. The current captains are Grant Rostov and Victoria Faulkner Organization 4th Division's rank organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. However, Shinigami in the 4th Division must recieve special training, and though all Shinigami are warriors, 4th Division Shinigami are instructed to avoid combat when possible. THe 4th is the largest division, and suffered few casualties during the Shadow invasion. Special Duties The 4th Division is the only in the Gotei to not serve the general duties of Hollow combat and soul guidance. Instead, the 4th has a purely support role, from logistics and supply to most of its enlisted members taking the brunt of the Gotei's custodial work. The most prominent mission, however, is providing medical treatment to not only members of the Gotei, but to all members of Soul Society, as well as the transport of the injured from the field to the hospital. Departments *'Medical Staff:' The medical staff are the permanent hospital staff, the top healers in the Gotei that deal in physical injuries and sickness, as well as administering routine physicals and handling maternity needs. Medical staff are required to undergo a four year training program after the Shino Academy. Medical Staff wear white lab coats over their uniforms and blue surgical caps while in the hospital, as well as badges with a gold cross on a white background on their uniforms. *'Nurse Corps:' The nurse corps deal in patient care within the hospital, though are sometimes deployed or sent into the Rukon to assist in high casualty situations. Nurses receive two extra years of training after the Academy. Nurses wear pale blue Kosode when in the hospital. This department was founded, and streamlined by Captain Faulkner when she was a Lieutenant. *'Field Medics:' Are the only department of the 4th expected to deploy with combat units. The Medics undergo four years of training, with a focus on combat medicine, first aid, and patient transport. Field Medics wear unmodified uniforms, though they wear red armbands with white crosses on their upper arms at all times when in uniforms. *'Mental Health Department:' The members of the Mental Health Department are similar to the Medical Staff, except they are trained to deal with and heal mental illnesses, such as PTSD, and undergo four years of additional training. The Mental Health Department members wear dark blue kosode, as well as badges with a silver cross on a white background. This department is headed by Risten. *'Supply Department:' The Supply Department members supply are responsible for the administration and operations of supplies, warehousing, packaging, and handling hazardous materials. THe also distribute all supplies in the Gotei, including uniforms and other items. Supply Department members wear green armbands. *'Logistics Department:' Logistics Shinigami are responsible for acquiring, storing and distributing equipment, moving personnel, as well as constructing, maintaining and operating facilities in deployment situations. Logistics members wear yellow armbands. Grounds The 4th Division's grounds are the largest in the Gotei, and are located close to the South Gate, as well as the Kido Corps grounds for easy access to both the Rukon and the Senkaimon. The 4th's grounds contain the normal division buildings; barracks, quarters and offices for officers and enlisted, a chow hall, and training grounds. Along with that, the 4th boasts an extensive library, as well as several warehouse buildings for the supply mission. The most notable building is the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, the coordinated relief station), often just referred to as the Hospital, which is an impressive building holding numerous wings for different medical needs, and is capable of holding over 5000 patients at a time. The 4th also owns two aid stations inside the Seireitei, near the 1st Division's grounda and near the North Gate, as well as three within the districts of the Rukon, which are staffed with Field Medic first responders. The 4th's Barracks were left nearly untouched in the Shadow invasion, and the hospital was modified only to create a wing designed specifically for dealing with Shadow victims. Notable Members Recruitment Any Shinigami is welcome to join the 4th Division with no invitation or aptitude test. However, in order to attain a healing position, division members must enter the Medical Academy and go through additional training based on which position they would like to fill, or are being ordered to fill. Trivia *The 4th Division has changed the most out of all the Divisions throughout the years. *taller doorways were installed in the higher-traffic areas in the hospital to accommodate Captain Rostov Category:4th Division Category:Gotei 13